Monkey Bomb
The Monkey Bomb is a secondary grenade included in the Nazi Zombies map from Call of Duty: World at War's Map Pack 3, Der Riese. Overview The Monkey Bomb was discovered in one of the achievements Treyarch released on their website. In the Der Riese trailer it is shown as a "Cymbal-Banging Musical monkey toy" that has a bomb attached to it and after a short amount of time, it explodes, killing the group of Zombies around it. The Monkey Bomb is a special grenade which can be received from the mystery box. Up to three can be carried at a time. The Monkey Bomb is used by pressing the secondary grenade button. It attracts all zombies on the map for about 10 seconds and explodes in a lethal blast. While the explosion is considerably weak, it gives the player much needed time to reload or retreat. The achievement/trophy "Acquire Waffle Weapons!" requires a player to have the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2 and the Monkey Bomb simultaneously. The Monkey Bomb is often thrown before the player(s) retrieve the Max Ammo Power-Up, as it allows the Zombies to be dealt with for a short time while reloading occurs, as well as the retrieval of the power-up itself. Monkey Bombs are also replenished by Max Ammo, therefore meaning throwing one is not a waste. Another good strategy is to get close to the horde of zombies around the monkey and either throw Stielhandgranates or fire Wunderwaffe blasts, which will quickly kill all of the zombies. Note that if a Stielhandgranate explodes next to the monkey, it will not detonate it. 'Call of Duty:Black Ops' The Monkey Bomb makes an appearance in Black Ops. Trivia *Apparently, Nikolai does not like the Monkey Bomb's song, as is indicated by his quote (heard at the end of the 3rd Map Pack trailer), "Good. That song was driving me nuts!" upon the detonation of the bomb. *Only 3 Monkey Bombs can be obtained from the mystery box, unlike Molotovs where the player gets 4. *A possible explanation why the Monkey Bomb attracts zombies is because it plays, more or less, Polka music. This is humorous because the zombies are Germans and it also shows that the zombies still have some memory of their past lives. * If throwing the monkey bomb in the furnace in Der Riese, it will start screaming and then explode. After the explosion a voice (possibly Samantha's) will say "Why are you so cruel to Mister Monkey? Mister Monkey just wanted to PLAY!!". *Sometimes when one is about to throw the Monkey Bomb, it will say "You're not Sam". This means that Samantha may have had an involvement with the development of this weapon. *After a monkey bomb explodes the surviving zombies will say "Sam","Monkey" and sometimes even "Play time" not many players hear this. *If one jumps up and down a few times, the monkey will too (This is most likely a reference to the saying "Monkey See Monkey Do"). *If thrown into an out of bounds area, Zombies in the effect area will not move until the bomb explodes. *Before the Monkey Bomb explodes it will sometimes say "Is this the end?" or "Uh-oh!". *The Monkey Bomb can also be heard saying "Here I come Sam" before detonation. This most probably links it to Samantha and in its death it is being reunited with her. *On the Monkey Bomb's hat it says 935, a reference to Group 935. *The music played by the monkey bomb is not always the same. *Tank apparently enjoys using the monkey bomb because when he gets it he says things like "Exploding monkey, GENIUS!" and "HA-ha, what are the Krauts gonna think up next?". *The monkey is either possessed or artificially intelligent because of its memory of Samantha and its quotes. *The monkey bomb will not explode in the users hand (the same with Molotov cocktails) this is useful if one needs to run a distance before throwing the bomb. *Strangely enough when priming the Monkey Bomb before throwing it, the player's character will fix the fez hat. This is one of the reasons why the Monkey Bomb takes so long before throwing it. *Further evidence that the Monkey Bomb is made from a real Monkey can be found in the Character Bio of Dr. Richtofen where it says: "He has a collection of stuffed animals, most of them posed in positions of terror at the instant of their death." Since Dr. Richtofen worked at the Der Riese facility, it is highly plausible he had something to do with their creation, and that they are in fact stuffed monkeys which he had cruelly killed. *The Monkey Bomb does not distract Hellhounds, but will kill them if one detonates near them. *If a player activates the Fly Trap, a Monkey Bomb will appear inside the Furnace as one of the three toys a player must find in Samantha's game of hide and seek. As with the Teddy Bears, this Monkey Bomb is just for fun and cannot be obtained or used. *The appearance of the Monkey Bomb inside the furnace via the Fly Trap may have been done by the developers in order to entice players into throwing their own monkey bombs into the furnace to see what might happen (the result being the real monkey bomb screaming and jumping about in agony as it is burned to death). *The monkey bomb may sometimes say, "What the Fu-" before blowing up, the last word being cut off; possibly a reference to the WTF Bomb, a popular internet meme. *If the give all command is used (in the PC version only), the player will get 12 special grenades 9 will be Molotovs thrown like normal grenades and the 3 will be Monkey Bombs that will not make any sounds and will not attract zombies. *The iPod version also has Monkey Bombs, but the player only gets 2 and the player will drop it, not throw it. It can also attract dogs in addition to zombies. Gallery IMG_0281.PNG|Close-Up of the Monkey Bomb in the Ipod app version IMG_0282.PNG|The Monkey Bomb in action in the Ipod Version Quotes Main article: Der Riese/Quotes#Monkey Bomb Category:Call of Duty: World at War weapons Category:Weapons Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Grenades Category:Wonder Weapons Category:Nazi Zombies Category:Call of Duty: World at War Category:Explosives Category:Der Riese Category:Grenades